Sin Fuerzas Para Cambiar
by Loriloqui
Summary: Cuando por tus impulsos cometes el mayor error de tu vida, despues te lamentas, pero no puedes cambiar lo que ya hiciste. RR


**Sin Fuerza Para Cambiar**

Caminando por los pasillos de aquel internado iba una joven hablando muy animadamente con un joven. Se notaba que el tema era muy interesante ya que los dos reían mucho y hablaban bastante rápido. Tal vez el tema le parecía demasiado animado a otro joven que miraba con ojos celosos desde un a distancia considerable.

Cualquiera que los viera diría que tenían una afinidad increíble lo cual afectaba demasiado a el observante, hacia cruzar pensamientos un poco divariados acerca de tal conversación que tal ves fueran ciertos o no, eso no lo sabia pero parecían bastante obvios para el. Le dolían los puños de tanto apretarlos, estaba intentando controlarse, no quería terminar haciendo un show delante de todo el mundo.

Cuando la joven termino de su amena charla con su amigo sé dirigió alegremente hacia donde estaba el otro joven que la miraba agriamente, realmente se notaba que estaba celoso. Se acerco muy delicadamente y le dio varios besos en la mejilla y le acaricio la nuca suavemente.

¿Como estas lindo? – le dice ella

Bien –dice el de forma seca y cortante

No parece –dice ella muy serena

Tu pareces que estas muy bien después de la muy especial charla con tu amiguito –dice él reprochándole

Emm... solo hablábamos de cosas sin importancia y de algunas tareas –dice ella tiernamente sin dejar de sonreírle

No parecía que era de eso –dice él mirándola mal y subiendo el tono

No tienes porque hablarme así, no estaba haciendo nada malo –dice ella molestándose un poco por el tono de el

No claro, hace días que hablas así muy alegre con él, van por ahí. Riéndose como dos enamorados –dice él 

¡No exageres que yo solo hablo con él y que me ría un momento no quiere decir que este por él! –dice ella ofendida

Te pasas todo el día con el!!- dice el joven histérico

No es cierto!! – dice ella alterándose

¡¡¡Claro que sí!!! ¡Siempre andan por ahí riéndose y hablando de que sé yo que! –dice él levantándose – parece que pase a segundo plano

¡¡Jamás digas eso que no es verdad!!-dice ella

¡¡Claro que si lo es!! ¡Y hasta aquí todo no me vuelvas a hablar!-dice él, se levanta y se va furioso, se sentía engañado y dolido.

_'Cause it's all in my head _

_I think about it over and over again _

_I can't keep picturing you with him _

_And it hurts so bad _

_(Yeah) Cause its all in my head _

_I think about it over and over again _

_I replay it over and over again _

_And I can't take it I cant shake it _

Así tenia que terminar todo por mi culpa, por mis estúpidos celos. Solo por dejarme llevar de mis suposiciones perdí todo, perdí su sonrisa, su voz, sus caricias, sus besos, toda ella. Fue muy tarde cuando me vine a dar cuenta que realmente estaba siendo un imbécil al suponer y dar por echo cosas que jamás habían pasado, por reclamar cosas que solamente me había imaginado.

Quisiera dar marcha atrás y arreglar todos aquellos errores que cometí, todo aquello que dije y pensé. Pero es muy tarde ya, no hay solución alguna solo que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, las consecuencias de dejarme llevar por un impulso, por una suposición.

Mucho tiempo después de que la ilusión de aquello se esfumo, de que di por terminados y perdidos nuestros sueños, quise arreglar las cosas y tratar de volver a encontrar todo aquello que perdimos, pero fue muy tarde.

Marina... –dije acercándome a ella en un momento que la encontré sola

¿Sí?- me contesta ella como si le importara poco lo que yo le viniera a decir

Yo... quiero hablar contigo –digo intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas

Estoy aquí... te escucho –dice ella cerrando el libro que leía

Yo quería hablar sobre nosotros... sobre nuestra discusión –digo mirándola seriamente tratando de adivinar que era lo que pensaba

¿Sobre nosotros? ¿Discusión? No.. te equivocas yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –dice ella

Por favor, vine a pedirte disculpas por pensar así, por hablarte así –digo tratando de remediar todo

No tienes que pedir disculpas porque ya se acabo todo, tu mismo lo dijiste – dice ella

Yo no sabia lo que decía, de verdad lo siento, perdoname –digo e intento apoyar mi mano sobre la de ella

No, me toques. Ya todo se acabo, no voy a estar contigo sabiendo que eres capaz de pensar que ando con otro –dice ella levantándose y me deja allí, añorando poder abrazarla de nuevo

Todo por mi estúpida culpa, fue mi culpa que ahora no la tenga al lado mío, que no pueda abrazarla, besarla. Mi imaginación y mis palabras me traicionaron y ahora estoy perdido sin saber que hacer, solo aquí.

_I can't wait to see you _

_Wanna see if you still got that look in your eye _

_That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes _

_And its a shame that we gotta spend our time being mad About the same things _

_Over and over again (about the same thing) _

_Over and over again_

Es casi sobrehumano el esfuerzo que debo hacer cada vez que tengo deseos de ir y abrazarla, decirle cuanto la amo, de besarla. Siento que mi corazón se deshace cada vez que veo como le sonríe a otro, cuando habla con otro y a mí me obvia, me cruza por encima y hace como si no existiera. Siento como mi alma se quiebra y pierdo la felicidad de vivir. Quisiera cambiar tantas cosas.

No puedo intentar mas nada para que me perdone, todo lo eh intentado ya. Cartas, invitaciones, flores, chocolates, intentos de conversación aunque sea para que seamos amigos de nuevo, pero todo parece que no surte ningún efecto, nada es capaz de lograr lo que quiero. Me arrepiento de todo, pero es muy tarde.

_But I think she leaving _

_Uhh man she's leaving _

_I don't know what else to do _

_(Can't go on not loving you)_

Lo admito, fue demasiado impulsivo, demasiado… celoso. Pero es que me sentí impotente ante tal cosa, verla sonreír, hablar tan animadamente con él. Quizás sea porque hacia tiempo que no teníamos oportunidad de vernos mucho, quizás porque yo no le dedicaba el suficiente tiempo a ella y por eso sentía que ya no era yo alguien importante, porque no dejaba que ella me lo demostrara y comenzaba a armar mi propia obra de teatro en mi cabeza que termino por arruinarme.

Allí esta, hermosa como siempre, sentada hablando con sus amigos, quisiera que se me permitiera estar allí, compartir aquello tan emocionante que dice. Escuchar su risa y observar su sonrisa con tranquilidad, sentir el roce de sus manos con las mías. Pero es imposible, es muy tarde, no puedo cambiar el pasado.

_Cause its all in my head _

_I think about it over and over again _

_I can't keep picturing you with him _

_And it hurts so bad _

_(Yeah) cause its all in my head _

_I think about it over and over again _

_I replay it over and over again _

_(Yeah) and I can't take it _

_(Yeah) and I can't shake it (no)_

Creo que eh aprendido ya, aprendí a saber observar a saber respetar. Saber diferenciar de algo real y de una imaginación, a no dejarme llevar. Pero ya es muy tarde, aprendí muy tarde y de la peor forma, quisiera una segunda oportunidad, una única oportunidad. Pero es muy difícil. Es casi imposible.

Si tan solo me escuchara, si escuchara el llamado de mi corazón, de mi alma. Se daría cuenta de que estoy siendo sincero, de que necesito que me perdone, de que la necesito a ella. Pero todo es muy complicado una vez que dices lo que no analizaste antes, de que culpas sin saber. Todo se oscurece y nada parece funcionar.

Existen varias clases de heridas, una de ellas es la espiritual o también de sentimiento. A diferencia de las otras esta tarda mucho tiempo en curar y muchas veces jamás sana, es la herida que se causa por palabras dirigidas ofensivamente, acciones en contra de una persona, pero en mi caso, es por una simple niñería cometida por mí, que termino por hacerme daño a mí y a ella, termino con nuestros sueños e ilusiones.

_I remember the day you left _

_I remember the last breath you took right in front of me _

_When you said that you would leave _

_I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything _

_But I see clearly now _

_And this choice I made keeps playing in my head _

_(Over and over again) _

_Playing my head (over and over again)_

Por mi mente siempre se figura, el día en que me dijiste que no querías volver a hablar conmigo. El día en que me cerraste completamente las puertas a tu corazón, el día que se cortaron nuestros lazos y tu seguiste tu camino y yo me quede aquí, solo. Desde aquel día jamás eh vuelto a cruzar una palabra contigo, aunque haya intentando decirte algunas cosas, pero jamás me dejaste, siempre me obviaste, hasta ahora que continuas haciéndolo.

_But I think she leaving _

_Uhh man she's leaving _

_I don't know what else to do _

_(Can't go on not loving you)_

Ya no me queda nada por hacer, todo lo eh intentando, espero que algún día me perdones, lo único que te pido es que me digas que me perdonas. No te pido mas nada, solo eso. Solo saber que ya no te importa nada, que ya no te lastima. No puedo aspirar a nada mas, porque sé que no merezco nada más. Solo puedo decir lo siento, no puedo cambiar nada, nada del pasado, nada de lo que dije o hice, todo esta echo ya, no puedo dar marcha atrás.


End file.
